GW Downunder
by Reign-of-Terror
Summary: The GW pilots get a new mission in the great Outback... With cookies, sugar highs, giant Australlian books, weird outfits, check lists, suggestive themes and more... What could make for a better fic...


Well heres another one... Hope you guys like it... Let me know...

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own GW... duh...

**GW DOWNUNDER**

** Reign - of - Terror**

** For all GW fans everywhere**

* * *

BAM, three sets of eyes looked up towards the ceiling. BAM. BAM. BAM.

"HEERO!" came a shout from the upstairs of the gundam pilots safe house. All eyes turned to the brown haired boy who continued to pound away at his trusty laptop keys. He seemed to have not even noticed the racket nor the shrill which made its way from the long haired boy upstairs. BAM. BAM. BAM.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH" his steps could be followed from the door of his room, to the stairs, then to the front door. SLAM. Was all that was heard as the braided pilot made his way outside. Quatre looked up from the oven and over to Heero who continued to type unflawed. His blonde bangs covered the googles that normally rested on his head but were at the moment covering his eyes. Armed with a light blue apron which covered his pale orange shirt and kahki pants, and pink oven mitts. He reached into the oven and pulled out a tray of peanut butter cookies.

He made his way over to the bar where Heero still sat glued to his laptop, and Trowa sat unflolding a green towel for him to set the warm tray upon. Smileing warmly at Trowa who only smiled back when the others wernt watching, he set the tray down and moved his googles to rest in there normal spot.

"What did you do now Heero?" asked the smileing pilot as he turned and made his way to the refridgerator. "Hn" was all that was replyed as he continued to type furiously away at the keys. SLAM. The front door opened and closed harshly as Wufei made a retreat from the living room to the kitchen.

"You must have done it now Yuy, Maxwell is on a mission to kill!" was all he said before sitting at the table and picking up a news paper that dated a week earlier. The kitchen door opened as the braided pilot marched right over to Heero who did nothing but continue to type.

"Ahem" he said making his presence known. Heero then at this point turned his head towards Duo, whose face was red with anger. While looking the braided pilot straight in the eyes he reached over to the tray of cookies, grabbed one and procceded to stick it in his mouth never looseing eye contact with Duo.

"Hn" he said giving his attention back to the laptop and typing away. This only fueled Duos anger more. He was half tempted to reach over and turn the laptop off but he knew that would only earn him a death glare and a gun in the face.

"You are the most… most… Arg." He didn't finish what he had to say as he made his way to the table and through himself into the chair across from Wufei. Shifting slightly in his seat he huffed and puffed until Wufei gave in, getting more annoyed with the long haired boy by the moment.

"Alright Maxwell we all give, what exactly did Heero do?" He asked not looking up from the article he was reading about women in the government. Duo looked at Wufei before sitting up a little straighter.

"He didn't wake me up" he said softly and simply going through the mail he had so confidently ran out of the house to get. Trowa who was now recovering from falling off the stool at his statement made his way back into the chair. Smileing softly to Quatre at the concern in the blonde boys eyes. Wufei watched Trowa crawl back into the chair, and made sure he was properly seated before making his next comment.

"You went through all that racous and yelling because he didn't wake you up?" he said not at all surprised. This was Duo were talking about.

"I've been waiting for a letter for weeks and it was supposed to be here today. And _SOMEBODY_ was supposed to wake me up, when he got out of bed." He said going through the mail. Trowa cocked his one eyebrow up.

"Was? Meaning after that, its still not here?" he said takeing one of the cookies from the tray and eating it. Duo looked at him strangely as if to say he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Correct." He said picking a letter out of the pile and opening it.

"Whos that from?" Quatre asked placeing his googles back over his eyes and pulling yet another tray of peanut butter cookies out of the oven and setting them on the towel next to the others.

"From doc G, might be a new mission" Duo said about to open the letter. At the mention of the word _mission_ Heero was up and directly behind Duo. Gracefully he pulled the letter from his hand and opened it. Scanning it he nodded and went to his laptop and began to type.

"Its amazing how fast his attention gets diverted from his computer at the mention of a new mission." Quatre said removeing the apron and the pink oven mitts and setting them on the counter next to the sink. The others all agreed with silent nods as they watched Heero type into his laptop with a new found ambition.

"So?" Duo asked moveing to stand next to Heero. "Hn" was all he got as he still typed away.

"What did it say?" he said placing his hands on his hips. Heero took one hand and held up the letter as Duo snatched it away.

"Well?"

"Oz base, Australlia, tommorrow, leave, no gundams." Duo said turning the paper over again and again.

"That's it?" he cried in defeat as he threw the paper in the garbage. He threw his hands up in the air as a grin came across his face and he grabbed a handful of Quatres cookies and made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Wufei asked noticing how quick his mood had changed. Duo turned to Wufei and his grin grew even bigger as he shoved two cookies in his mouth.

"Umth gonth shockt woon coont?" he said looking even more happy at the thought of what ever he had said.

"What?" The ponytailed pilot said some what shocked.

"He said hes going shopping and asked if you wanted to come." Quatre said leaning over the bar across from Trowa, who procceded to hand him a cookie. Wufei shook his head no as Duo left through the front door.

"Only you would be able to understand his nonsense" he said leaveing the kitchen and heading upstairs.

"Well, we need plane tickects, to pack, and to make sure Duo safely enters the aircraft." He said ignoreing Wufeis comment and focusing on Trowa.

"Done, we'll shop when we get their, and mission accepted." Heero said simply still typeing. Trowa grinned at the dark haired pilot.

"Why exactly didn't you wake him up Heero. I know you had better things to do but I would figure if it were that important to him you would have at least set an alarm of some sort?" He said handing Quatre another cookie. Heero looked up from his laptop and stared at Trowa.

"He wouldn't have woke up after last night for anything anyway, so I thought I'd just let him sleep in, plus his letter arrived last Thursday and I unknowingly threw it away. Plus its fun to get under his skin every once in a while." He said watching Trowas grin grow even wider and a smile formed on his lips as well. Quatre looked from one pilot to the other trying to comprehend the silent conversation the two seemed to be having.

"And what happened last night?" Kat asked still glanceing from one pilot to another. They both turned there gaze to him as he gulped. Heero went back to typeing as Trowa picked up another cookie and placed it infront of his partner.

"You'll understand in the future but for now, have another cookie." He said as a slight laugh could be heard from under the breath of the boy next to him.

The Next Morning…

"What are you doing Quatre?" Wufei asked watching the boy running around franticly. Quatre looked up at him with wide eyes and full of energy. Gently takeing the clipboard he had, he slammed it into Wufeis head.

"Ponytail boy… Check" was all he said before he went on his way into the kitchen. Wufei stopped for a moment. Looked towards the closed door, then procceded to shout.

"Its WUFEI, W-U-F-E-I" he stated at the top of his lungs. "Not 'ponytail boy'" he finished just as Trowa came to the bottom of the stairs. SLAM. The kitchen door suddenly slammed open, startling the young pilots as a raged Quatre stood in the door way. One hand holding open the door and the other tightly gripping his clipboard.

"Your name is on MY checklist, on MY clipboard, in MY handwriting. There for at the moment making it MY name. It being MY name at the moment means I can and will make it any name I damn well please. If I want to call you _Pony Boy in Blue_ I will, If I wanted to call you _Changy-poo_ I will, and if you have a problem with that speak now or forever hold your tongue!" he said his eyes opening and closeing as he spoke. Wufei and Trowa both stood still, not daring to move. "Now that, that's settled, have any of you seen Duo?" He said the last part as sweetly as he possibly could. Both pilots shook their heads no as he shrugged his shoulders and entered back into the kitchen. Wufei looked at Trowa shocked.

"Maybe I shouldn't have given him so many cookie yesterday. He still has a sugar high." Trowa said setting his packed bag next to the others and moveing towards the kitchen door.

"Ya think?" Wufei said setting his bag down next to Trowas and moving to the couch. Wanting to stay as far away from the kitchen as possible. Trowa turned to him with an unreadable expression.

"If you thought that was bad you should have seen him last night." Trowa said as Wufei met his stare.

"Pony Boy in Blue, what the hell is that and what do you meen by 'Last Night'?" Trowa simply grinned as he watched a calmed Wufei become completely mortified at the thought of Trowa, and Quatre, last night, and Quatre with a sugar high. Trowa began to laugh as he walked into the kitchen after seeing blood slowly make its way down the mortified pilots nose.

"Heero, have you seen Duo?" Qat asked as he was checking inside the upper and lower cabnets of the kitchen. Heero looked up from his gun case to find Trowa staring at Quatre and Quatre looking inside of the dishwasher.

"Quatre, I don't believe hes in the dishwasher." Trowa said moveing towards Heero and takeing a seat at the bar.

"Duo called and said he'd meet up with us at the airport." Heero said then looking to Trowa, "You gave him to many cookies again didn't you?" he said in a hushed tone. Even Heero didn't like to set Quatre off when he was on a sugar high. And from the display earlier he wasn't about to even try. Trowa nodded as Quatre shut the refridgerator door.

"That would explain why hes not in the refridgerator." Qat said making a mark on his paper and nodding successfully.

Later that day….

"Alright, we have less then ten miuntes until the plane leaves and hes not here." Qat said looking at Trowa who was engrossed into a romance novel at the moment.

"Calm down Qat, he'll be here." He said not looking up from the book and turning the page. Qat simply sighed as he looked up and down the aisel, awaiting the pilots return. Suddenly out of nowhere Heero could be seen dragging a struggleing Duo down the aisel and to their seats. Heero sat next to the window and dragged Duo into the chair and personally buckled him. Wufei looked over from across the aisel and at Duo.

"What on earth are you wearing?" he asked looking at the pilots getup. Khaki pants, shirt, and hat with croccodile teeth, as well as brown work boots, covered the braided boy as he grinned at Wufei.

"Like it? I bought one for all of us, thought that if we were going to Australlia we might as well fit in! Oh!" he said reaching into a bag from under his feet and pulling out a book that made the encylepedia look like a nickel. "I almost forgot, I bought this to." He said showing it to the other long haired pilot. Wufeis eyes widened as he saw the book.

"Your guide to Australlia and its vast 'Outback'…" Wufei read aloud and then had to squint his eyes to read further. "Decodeing the native language guide included." Wufei as well as the others looked from the book then to Duo and then back to the book.

"You all can read it when I'm done." He said smileing and then opening it to the first page.

"That's ok Duo you just sit there and read it yourself."

"But don't you guys think you should know at least a little about where were going? Its not the same as here! Heero what about you?"

"Hn" was all that was said as he placed his laptop in front of him and clicked the power button.

"Whatever" Duo said as he went back to reading. By now the plane had taken off and was well on its way. Quatre was sleeping against Trowas shoulder who was still engrossed in his book. Wufei was battleing with a young boy who sat next to him making fun of his "The Perfect Onna" magizine, debateing on whether or not to solve the problem now or give the boy a chance to settle down. Heero looked over at the braided pilot who was intently reading his book. Holding back a smile, he turned his attention to his laptop and as it began to load.

"AAAAHHHHHH" suddenly escaped the silent soilders lips as he slammed his laptop shut and began to pant hard. Duo quickly looked up from his book, as well as Trowa and Wufeis eyes were on the boy. Quatre was still asleep. He looked around then slowly cracked open the laptops main screen. Within seconeds he was slamming it closed again. The others noteing his odd behavior went back to what they were doing. That was, all but Duo. He stared intently at Heero, then looked to the laptop. Marking his page, he closed his book and reached for Heeros laptop. Heero to shocked to move did nothing as the braided pilot waited for a second before opening it. What he saw caused him to go into complete shock.

There on Heeros laptop was a pink heart back ground with two bears dancing. One was dressed as Heero and the other Duo noticed and noted mentally in the back of his mind was dressed as Relena. The two bears moved around the screen with the occasional twirl between them. With out hesitation Duo doubled over laughing as Wufei, a now semmy awake Quatre, and an interested Trowa looked at what had caused one pilots usual silent self to yell, and the other to die laughing.

Upon seeing the atrosity Wufei sat back searching for anything that would possibly help his bleeding nose, Quatre passed out grabbing his heart as he fell into Trowas lap, and Trowas one eyebrow raised higher then normal. Just then Heero recovered and began typeing any code possible to get this mess off of his laptop. Duo still laughing grabbed his book and began to read once again. After about an hour the atrosity was gone with a muttering Heero.

"I cant believe she did that, not only am I REALLY going to kill her next time I see her but when she sees whats going to pop up on her computer I might not even have to kill her. She might just die. I just don't understand. How, HOW did she get it on their.?" He said under his breath, pretending not to notice the grin on Duos face growing bigger. Duo could only smile. He hadnt thought she would get so carried away but yesterday when he had given her access to Heeros computer while the boy slept, all he could tink of was revenge for not wakeing him up.

"_If you don't manage to kill her I will, putting stuff like that on MY Heeros laptop, who does she think shes messing with"_ was all he thought as he began to read more of his book. Halfway through the flight Duo seuccessfully closed his book with a loud thud and smiled to himself. Heero glanced up from his laptop and looked at the braided pilot who yawned and was about to look his way. Heero quickly turned his gaze back to his "Destroy Relena" computer virus watching the pilot stare at him intently out of the corner of his eye.

"Hee-chan?" he said somewhat sleepy. Heero winced at the nickname but said nothing.

"Hee-chan?" he stated again, a little more whining like. Heero turned his gaze and gave him his best "I-will-kill-you-while-you-sleep-with-dental-floss-and-a-toothpick" glare.

"Hn"

"Wake me up when we get there." He said simply then quickly fell asleep on Heeros shoulder. Heero was tempted to shove him off but when he glanced at the sleeping boy he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Smileing he was about to go back to his laptop when he looked over at Wufei, who was smileing smuggly while reading his magizine. Looking to the right of the pilot he saw the boy next to him intently strapped in the seat with two buckles over him, his hands tied with one and his feet with the other. He had a sock shoved in his mouth and which was coverd with duck tape. Where the duck tape came from he wasn't going to ask as he went back to his laptop.

------------------------------------

* * *

Ok that's it for now…. R&R let me know if you guys like it… next chapter is under way…

Reign - of - Terror


End file.
